


Simbiosis

by Rakshi



Series: Sean and Elijah Drabbles [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to put all my drabbles together into one series. I hope that makes organizational sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simbiosis

Sean looked at the dark head resting on his chest. He'd never felt as close to another human being. The word 'symbiotic' danced in his mind. They were One in ways that transcended sexual nuance even when the sex was indescribable. Elijah's naked body pressed against his WAS transcendence. "I could stop breathing and it wouldn't matter. He could breathe and I could live. The joining is internal. Soft skin against soft skin. Even apart, I can feel him, smell him, taste him. Hear him in my ear breathing. That joining, it stays. Even when he doesn't."


End file.
